


you're gonna let me in

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, always-a-girl!Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I'm a mess. I'm into you.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're gonna let me in

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by ohmcgee's [princess!Jay](http://archiveofourown.org/series/286488) verse, aka the best thing there is.

She shows up at his place in Gotham, taps on the window like some pretty bird before she gets too impatient and comes barreling in with a somersault. "Hi," Jay says when she lands somewhere near his feet and looks up at him.

"Hey there," Roy says, offering her a hand up. She takes it and turns it into a hug, all but tackles him until she has all her limbs wrapped tight around him.

"Oof," Roy says. She smells like sweat and that ridiculous cotton candy perfume that she's always spraying everywhere, and she feels so _good_ against him.

"So," Roy says. He carries her over to the couch, doesn't bother setting her down when they get there. She'd just crawl back over to him anyway -

"What's the occasion?" Roy asks.

Jay looks at him like he's the dumbest thing _alive_. Her lipstick's smudged and her hair is a mess of wind-blown curls, and the top she's wearing is so low-cut Roy swears he can just about see her nipples. "Duh," Jay says. "I'm _bored_."

"Uh-huh," Roy says. He pushes her hair away from her face and she leans into it like a cat being being pet. "Where's everyone else?"

"Everyone else is being fucking _boring_ ," Jay says, sounding exactly like the petulant teenager she _is_.

"I bet," Roy says. He wipes the lipstick from her chin, bounces her on his leg a couple times. "What seems to be the problem, little Jaybird?"

She doesn't answer him at first, just pushes up Roy's sleeve, traces her fingers over the tattoo there. "They won't let me get one," Jay says. "Dick and Bruce. No identifying _marks_ ," she says, deepening her voice in a truly terrible imitation of Batman. She lifts up her shirt and Roy's breath catches. She points to a long pink knife scar and asks, "But what about this one?"

Roy shakes his head, traces the scar again and again, then her toned abs, the belly button ring Bruce almost certainly had a heart attack about -

"Roy," Jay says. She tips her head back and licks her lips, smearing more bright red around her mouth. "Touch me?"

As if she has to _ask_. Roy helps her push her shirt up the rest of the way, unhooks her bra and pulls her closer on his lap. "Say please," he says, cupping her tits in his hand and she scowls at him, _squirms_ on him.

" _Now_ ," she says instead, and maybe someone out there can deny Jay what she wants, but it's not Roy. He brings his face down and buries it in her tits, licking all over them, sucking her nipples until she's a whining, panting mess on him.

Jay reaches back, yanks her skirt up and of _course_ she's not wearing anything underneath them. She grinds on Roy's leg while he sucks her tits and he can feel through his jeans how wet she is for this, for _him_.

"God," Roy says. "You want this, huh? Want me to taste you?"

Jay cries out, moves faster on Roy until she shakes and comes, pulling at Roy's hair as she does. Roy watches her, watches how she keeps licking her lips after and he wants more of that, more of _her_. He drags her down to his mouth and kisses her, licks away lipstick and cigarettes and watermelon bubblegum and then slides two fingers inside of her. She's so warm, so wet, and Roy wants -

She bites his mouth when he tries to pull back, and Roy chuckles and says, "Just need to do some rearranging her, baby girl. Lay back for me?"

Jay makes _that_ face at being given anything resembling an order, and not for the first time Roy wonders how Batman gets _anything_ done. He lays her down against the arm of the couch and pushes her skirt up all the way. Roy parts her legs, lifts them over his shoulder and dives _in_.

No one tastes this good, this sweet, this -

Roy fucks his tongue into her until she screams for it, pulls his hair with both hands and tries to get him deeper. Her heels dig into his back and he's going to bruise from each time she kicks out but it's worth it, worth it for the filth that pours out of her mouth.

"Like that," she says, when Roy fucks her with his fingers while he sucks her clit, grazes it with his teeth. "Yeah," Jay says. "Want - want to _feel_ you. You wanna fuck me, Roy?" she asks, and Roy _moans_ , grinds his dick against the couch. "Yeah," Jay says. "I - _oh_ \- I know you do. I want it, too. Want you to fuck my face, my tits -" she cuts herself off screaming when she comes again and Roy keeps going, keeps slurping and sucking at her until his whole face is covered in her juices.

She pushes him away, whimpering, and Roy sits back, eases her legs off of him. She sits up and reaches for him, unbuckles his belt and shoves his jeans out of the way. His dick springs free, covered in precome and so fucking hard, and Jay -

Jay is so fucking hungry for it, leans forward and just _devours_ his dick before she pulls off with a pop and dips her head down to suck sweetly at his balls, looking up at him all the while.

"God," Roy says. "Jay, _please_."

He doesn't even know what he's _asking_ for, just that if she ever stops touching him he's going to fucking die. He doesn't know how anyone else _deals_ with this.

She nudges him so he's in a sitting position and then she moves to the floor, between his legs. Roy thinks he could come just from looking at her, the way she licks his dick, rubs it all over her mouth like she can't get enough. Then she moves again, lays down on the messy floor, pushes her tits together and says, "Roy, please?"

Roy _groans_ , gets down on the floor and positions himself above her, slides his dick between her tits and it's so good, feels so amazing, and he's covering her in precome and when he looks down, he sees that she has three fingers shoved inside her.

"Do it," she orders, staring up at him, and Roy whimpers and comes all over her tits, a little of it catching on her mouth and chin. He slides down and collapses on top of her, laps up ever drop of come and then moves back down her body, nudges her fingers aside and replaces them with his.

" _Oh_ ," Jay says. She grabs for him, desperate. "God, Roy, your _hands_."

He laps at her clit, grins up at her. "Calluses, baby. They feel good, huh?"

" _Yes_ ," Jay says.

"Uh-huh," Roy says. "One of these days," Roy says, "I'm gonna slide a couple in you while I'm fucking you. Get you so _full_."

Jay can't take anymore. She arches her back when she comes, shouts loud enough that Roy half expects Batman to come rushing in to break his no-kill rule just for Roy.

When Roy tells her that, Jay giggles and musses up his hair even further. "I'd protect you," she says.

"Thanks, Robin," Roy says. He lays his head on her stomach, kisses the scar there. "You know," he says. "If you really want some ink, I could do it for you."

Jay giggles. "Now _that_ would make him break the no-kill rule."

"I thought you were going to protect me," Roy teases.

Jay sighs. "Even Robins have their limits."


End file.
